Lost Alliances
by gameplayerabm
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! A couple of years after the final defeat of Andross, Star Fox and his team are stuck waiting for another job. But what exactly did Falco do those eight years while he was away...
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters (although I wish I did). That great honor goes to Nintendo. And if you didn't know that, then why are you reading this?  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please R & R it. No flames, though. I WON"T LISTEN TO THEM! And so, without further ado... Lost Alliances.  
  
"We need a new mission," I sighed, as the rest of my buddies lounged around in the main area. "The funds from the Dinosaur Planet rescue are almost gone. We need more money. And I'm bored!"  
  
"Well, Fox," said Slippy, looking up from ROB the robot's arm, which he was oiling. "With Andross gone, there's not much to do anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but-" My words were cut off by the appearance of a familiar hologram in the center of the room.  
  
"General Pepper here!" Our general's head seemed to float in the middle of the room as he talked. "We have a report of Star Wolf and his team in the outer part of the Lylat system. It's a small job, but we know you've done this type of thing before. Get out there, Star Fox!"  
  
That's right. My name's Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team. We've beaten Andross and the team is all back together after all these years. There's Peppy, who's pretty old, but that also makes him wise, and a great help in getting from Point A to Point B. Next to him is Slippy, the techno geek. He's always working on some new, weird project, and occasionally he'll come up with something useful. Finally, there's Falco. He's always been the closest one to me in the Star Fox team, and I was saddened when he left after Andross. Thankfully, he came back, to help me beat Andross for hopefully the final time.  
  
The hologram faded. I jumped to the head controls and fired the main engines. "Let's get out of here, guys. We've got a job to do!" The rest of the team headed to their controls and began to control the huge ship in the direction where Star Wolf was last seen. On the way there, we discussed the mission.  
  
"Why would Star Wolf still be out there?" asked Falco. "Andross is dead, ain't he?"  
  
"Trying to take over himself, I guess," I said. "He's already proven himself to be one bad apple."  
  
"Still, it causes one to wonder..." said Peppy.  
  
The mission continued in silence as everyone checked their radars for any sign of Star Wolf. The first person to speak up was Slippy. "I've got something on the radar. I think it's... Yes! There are four of them. That's Star Wolf's team, all right.  
  
Immediately I started barking out orders quickly. "Peppy and Slippy! Man the front cannons and manuever the ship toward Star Wolf. Falco! Get into your Arwing and confront them."   
  
"And what are you going to do, oh fearless leader?" Falco, of course.  
  
I grinned at him, showing my teeth. "You think you're going alone?" Falco grinned back. "Let's go, guys!" I yelled. Falco and I both sprinted to the docking room where the Arwings were held. We got into our separate Arwings and took one last long look at each other before commencing the launch sequence.  
  
"Five, four," I fastened my straps and put on my helmet and oxygen mask. "Three, two, one..." The engines fired and I shot out of the open ramp out into deep space.  
  
The appearance of Falco next to me showed that his launch was just as successful. We both turned toward the direction of Star Wolf and prepared for battle.  
  
And battle came swiftly. A green laser beam shot by my Arwing. A face appeared on my monitor. "Star Wolf," I spat at the computer screen.  
  
"Ah, Fox. I'd hoped you'd show up. It never fails that you always come where the trouble is," said Star Wolf in an unpleasantly calm voice. He seemed to know something I didn't. I hated that feeling.  
  
Hiding my doubts, I responded without looking, "That's my job, Star Wolf. To eliminate all the scum like you from the universe." To go with this, I returned fire at Star Wolf's ship. He responded with a perfect somersault and shot back at me. The fight was on.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Fox?" Star Wolf said in a mocking voice. Just ignore him, I thought. Just ignore him. I pushed my throttle all the way and shot straight toward him, firing all the way. He pulled up and executed a U-turn, just as I'd planned. I somersaulted immediately and fired the lasers with deadly accuracy. The face on the monitor shook as the lasers hit head on. Star Wolf was thrown against the control panel.  
  
"How about that, Star Wolf?" I said, as he recovered.  
  
"Not bad, boy, not bad," Star Wolf said, unaffected. His picture faded for a second, then reappeared. "Care to try again?" he taunted.  
  
"Exactly what I intend to do," I said back. I began to manuever forward, but then another face replaced Star Wolf's. Falco's.   
  
"Want to know what I've been doing those eight years?" asked Falco. I was confused. Suddenly, a missile came from Falco's Arwing. It exploded on the side of my ship, damaging the oxygen tank. All the oxygen ejected from my ship.  
  
"Falco?!?!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Sorry, buddy," said the face on the cracked screen with mock sympathy. "I've found a new team." He sneered. I began to black out. I steered the Arwing toward Great Fox, attempting to dock. But everything was swirling and fading, and I couldn't concentrate. The ship was going too far left. I made a feeble attempt to steer the ship right. The ship turned. I was going to collide broadside! About one hundred yards from the ship, everything went black.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I came to in a large, white room. I recognized it instantly as the infirmary of Great Fox. ROB the robot was tending to my arm. Or was that my leg? I was still a bit woozy. "What happened?" I asked ROB. "You blacked out onto the eject button," said ROB in his monotone voice. You were ejected through the cockpit glass, and then through the windows of our ship. Peppy and Slippy immediately rushed you to the infirmary to get help from me. However, you will need a doctor to be fully healed. Just then Peppy and Slippy came in.  
  
"How are you doing, Fox?" asked Peppy.  
  
"Forget about that!" I yelled. "What about Star Wolf? And Falco, where is he? You saw what he did to me!"  
  
Slippy explained. "After shooting you down, Falco and the Star Wolf team flew off towards Sector D8. According to Peppy, that's where Planet Venom is, the old home of Andross."  
  
"But why?" I yelled, suprised at the intensity of my voice.  
  
"I don't know, Fox," said Peppy, shaking his head wearily. "I just don't know." 


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: No, Star Fox does not belong to me. And I swear, if you guys don't know that, then you're more idiotic than I thought.  
  
I had to be brought back to Corneria to get my ship repaired and to get me repaired. The trip was long and monotonous, as we were about as far away as possible from Corneria. Once we got there, the team brought me to a Cornerian hospital, and took my Arwing to a nearby repair shop.   
  
The injuries to me weren't all that bad. The worse one was a deep cut in my shoulder. However, my friends came in and told me that the Arwing was in bad shape. The cockpit was shattered by my untimely exit, and everything on the right side of the Arwing was damaged or destroyed, including my oxygen tank, right wing, and the stabilizers.  
  
I groaned at the price, and banged my hand down on the nightstand. "We need to complete the mission!" I yelled. "We need the money!"  
  
"They're too powerful, Fox. With Falco on their side, it's five to three. There is nothing you can do."  
  
"That #@$% bird!" I yelled.  
  
I was mad right about now. With that Arwing, I would never get off the ground. And without getting off the ground, how in the heck was I supposed to get the money for repairs. I threw off the white blankets and ran out the door. Peppy and Slippy both called for me behind, but I was too angry to care. I was heading for Peppy's Arwing when I saw a shape in the sky. I ran back into the hospital.  
  
"To the bunkers!" I cried. "We're being bombed!"  
  
We all headed to the bunkers that were built on Corneria since the first war against Andross. Even before we got there, bombs began to fall. We all dived into the bunker, one after another. Peppy watched the camera in horror. then we all gathered around.  
  
It was horrible. Five Arwings were flying overhead, dropping bombs with bright, red trails. the bombs were destroying everything in sight. It began to look just like the first war. With Falco's flying expertise on their side, things looked bleak. And how could I destroy my own partner?  
  
"Well, this sucks," I said. "My Arwing's probably a pile of ashes now. And so are yours, I would assume. What are we going to do?" Then I answered my own question, so I thought. "What about the Great Fox?"  
  
"If it's not trashed, then we still have the problem of the windshield."  
  
"Oh yeah," I said, drooping. "Well, what are we supposed to do? Just sit here until Star Wolf-" A blaster ray beam cut me off. "finds us?" I finished. I drew my blaster as the rest of the door splintered open. In the doorway stood Pigma, blaster ready. I fired. He fell. Behind him a blaster beam fired and hit me in the left shoulder. I grimaced and dropped my gun. There was small smoking hole in my shoulder that hurt badly.   
  
Falco stepped into the room, blaster still smoking. He shot again, hitting Peppy. Peppy screamed horribly and fell to the floor. Falco laughed-he laughed!-and fired once more at me. I dodged this time.  
  
I knew to prevent further loss of life, I would have to act fast. Reaching back into my pack, I drew the staff that Krystal had given me as a departing gift before she left. I was saddened when she set out into space once more to wander looking for the person who destroyed her homeland. She suspected that it was Andross, but she needed proof.  
  
Falco had turned to Slippy, but Slippy had shot him in the arm first. Good man, Slippy, I thought, then advanced to mount an attack of my own.  
  
"Hey, Birdy!" Falco turned towards me. "Eat this!" I slammed the edge of the staff into Falco's skull, knocking him out cold. Star Wolf and his pals came through the door to rescue their pal, but I used the fire blaster to hold them off as I told Slippy to restrain Falco for when we came to.  
  
I was doing quite well against Star Wolf until he pulled out a sword. He had a gleam in his eye as he said, "Primitive, but effective, these are. Let's see how well you do against this!" On the last word, he lunged at me. I blocked him with the staff. He yelled to his members behind him, "Don't fire! Go into the bunker room and fetch Falco. Kill that frog and rabbit, too. I'll take care of you," he said directing his voice back towards me.  
  
"Not if I kill you first," I said. I was surprisingly calm for the situation. It was just that I had fought for my life too many times like this on Dinosaur Planet. I parried his every thrust, his every lunge, his every move. Then I saw the chance for a strike. I swung quickly, and connected with Star Wolf's ribs. He collapsed to the ground, choking and wheezing. Blood oozed from a cut down his side. He raised his sword to strike, then fell. Then I felt a sharp blow to the side of my head, and I fell. I saw the two remaining members of the Star Wolf team carrying Star Wolf and Falco'sd collapsed bodies. I couldn't get them, as my staff had fallen out of my hands. I looked over at Pigma. He was dead. Good, I thought. Then I had a bad thought. What if Peppy and Slippy were dead too?  
  
I rushed into the bunker, only to find that they were still alive, but hurt. Peppy stirred at my entrance.  
  
"Fox?" he said in a weak voice.   
  
"Yeah, it's me," I said. "What happened?"  
  
"Slippy woke up. "The two guys who came in here knocked me out cold, but not before I hit one of them. Then they just grabbed Falco and left."  
  
"And they headed...?" I asked.  
  
"Same," said Peppy. "Back to Venom."  
  
"What are we going to do, Fox?" asked Slippy.  
  
"We're taking it to them," I declared. "We're going to Planet Venom." 


End file.
